nibtestfandomcom-20200214-history
3rd Party Settlement Qualities
Government Type Dynasty (3pp) Source Cityscapes: New Settlement Options for the Pathfinder RPG. Power is concentrated in the hands of a single family or a small group of closely related, inter-married families. These elites have ruled the settlement since its inception, and manipulated the power structure to ensure they remain in power. Increase Corruption +1, Law +1. Decrease Society -2. Military (3pp) Source Cityscapes: New Settlement Options for the Pathfinder RPG. The settlement is an armed garrison that exists solely to serve the military forces deployed there. It may be a massive military base and training complex, a wilderness fortress or a keep that patrols a major trade route, depending on its size. The settlement may even be an ordinary town or city that recently fell under military rule after a coup or uprising that led to the declaration of martial law. Increase Law +3. Decrease Corruption -1, Society -1. Plutocracy (3pp) Source Cityscapes: New Settlement Options for the Pathfinder RPG. The wealthiest and most influential merchants rule this settlement. Wealth is seen as a sign of good character, ethics and even divine favor. The poor have few, if any rights that the wealthy are bound to respect. Increase Corruption +2, Crime +2, Economy +3. Decrease Society -2. Utopian Experiment (3pp) Source Cityscapes: New Settlement Options for the Pathfinder RPG. This idealistic settlement was founded upon lofty ideals. In theory at least, all members of the community have a voice in its government, and a settlement council meets to ensure the ideals of the community are followed. Increase Society +2, Lore +1. Decrease Corruption -2, Crime -1. Qualities Abundant (3pp) Source Cityscapes: New Settlement Options for the Pathfinder RPG. The settlement has access to extraordinary natural resources: rich farmland, a deep lake, excellent hunting grounds nearby or even a convenient source of magical sustenance. The local food surplus makes the settlement a major exporting hub, and increases the standard of living for its inhabitants. Increase Economy +1. Reduce the purchase price of most forms of locally-grown food and livestock by 25% or more. Abstinent (3pp) Source Cityscapes: New Settlement Options for the Pathfinder RPG. Special Restriction Lawful communities only The settlement religious or moral convictions force it to deny some of the world’s more common vices. The settlement prohibits a common vice: usually alcohol is prohibited, but other abstinent settlements might ban stronger drugs, tobacco, prostitution, or even ‘indulgent’ foods like fine pastries, meat, or similar. Increase Corruption +2, Law +1, Decrease Society -2. Asylum (3pp) Source Cityscapes: New Settlement Options for the Pathfinder RPG. The settlement is host to an infamous madhouse or asylum (or perhaps a prison, gaol or notorious workhouse). The presence of these dangerous, mad souls has hardened the townsfolk, making them suspicious of strangers and paranoid about the possibility of an escape or other tragedy. Increase Lore +1, Decrease Society -2. City of the Dead (3pp) Source Cityscapes: New Settlement Options for the Pathfinder RPG. The settlement abuts a massive, historically significant graveyard, massive tomb or mausoleum complex. Its monuments are well maintained, and a powerful ancestor cult exists within the city, either in replacement or addition to traditional religions. Decrease Economy -2, Increase Lore +2, Law +1. Add the settlement’s Lore modifier to Knowledge (history) and Knowledge(nobility) checks. Cruel Watch (3pp) Source Cityscapes: New Settlement Options for the Pathfinder RPG. Special Restriction Lawful communities only The settlement’s civic watch or police force is infamous for its brutality, effectiveness, cruelty and corruption. Increase Corruption +1, Law +2. Decrease Crime -3, Society -2. Decadent (3pp) Source Cityscapes: New Settlement Options for the Pathfinder RPG. Special Restriction Evil communities only The settlement’s vast wealth and proud, ancient heritage has made it a haven for corruption and sin. Increase Corruption +1, Crime +1, Economy +1, Society +1, Danger +10. Increase Base Purchase Limit by +25%. Defensible (3pp) Source Cityscapes: New Settlement Options for the Pathfinder RPG. The settlement is strategically situated to make it easier to defend, giving its inhabitants confidence and making the settlement a major local trade hub. Increase Corruption +1, Crime +1, Economy +2. Decrease Society -1. Eldritch (3pp) Source Cityscapes: New Settlement Options for the Pathfinder RPG. The town has a strange and unnatural air, and is a popular place for sorcerers and oracles. Increase Lore +2, Danger +13. Increase spellcasting by +2 levels when casting divination or necromancy spells only. Famed Breeders (3pp) Source Cityscapes: New Settlement Options for the Pathfinder RPG. The settlement is known for the excellent quality of the animals bred there, from the mundane (horses, mules, cattle, pigs) to the exotic (talking tigers, Pegasai, griffons). People come from far and wide to purchase livestock, draft animals, mounts and animal companions. Increase Economy +1. Increase Base Value and Base Purchase Limit by +20% when dealing with mounts and associated gear. Characters can purchase mounts or live stock in the settlement at a +10% discount. Financial Center (3pp) Source Cityscapes: New Settlement Options for the Pathfinder RPG. Special Restriction Non-chaotic communities only This settlement is home to powerful banks, mints, trading houses, currency exchanges and other powerful financial and mercantile organizations. Increase Economy +2, Law +1. Increase Base Value and Purchase Limit by +40%. Free City (3pp) Source Cityscapes: New Settlement Options for the Pathfinder RPG. Special Restriction Chaotic communities only The city’s libertarian laws make it a haven for fugitives and outcasts of all kinds, from runaway children, serfs who escaped their lord’s lands, criminals and escaped slaves alike. Foreign adventurers and bounty hunters cannot arrest or capture fugitives within the settlement’s borders. Increase Crime +2, Danger +5. Decrease Law -2. Gambling (3pp) Source Cityscapes: New Settlement Options for the Pathfinder RPG. The settlement caters to vice and greed. Casinos, gaming houses, opium dens and bordellos are all common here, and serve as the town’s major industry. Increase Crime +2, Corruption +2, Economy +2, Law -1. Add +10% to the settlement’s Purchase Limit. Good Roads (3pp) Source Cityscapes: New Settlement Options for the Pathfinder RPG. The settlement has an extensive road network. These roads are well-maintained and allow for quick movement of troops and merchandise. Increase Economy +2. Guilds (3pp) Source Cityscapes: New Settlement Options for the Pathfinder RPG. A variety of trade and mercantile guilds control the town’s industry and trade. These guilds are highly specialized (a printer’s guild, an eggler’s guild, a swordsmith’s guild, a diamond cutter’s guild,ect), and usually semi-hereditary, with children following their parents into the guild. Increase Corruption +1, Economy +1. Decrease Lore -1. Legendary Marketplace (3pp) Source Cityscapes: New Settlement Options for the Pathfinder RPG. The settlement is justly famed for its markets: almost anything may be for sale here! The settlement’s Base Value and Purchase Limits are treated as if the settlement was one size category larger. In the case of a Metropolis with the Legendary Marketplace quality, double the settlement’s Base Value and Purchase Limit. Increase Economy +2, Crime +2. Living Forest (3pp) Source Cityscapes: New Settlement Options for the Pathfinder RPG. This settlement is a magical place, carved from the living heart of an ancient forest. The trees form themselves into homes, and branches bend to provide the settlement’s inhabitants with food, in the form of magical, druid-tended fruits and berries. Increase Lore +1, Society +2, Decrease Crime -2, Economy -4. Increase Spellcasting by 4 levels (druidic spells only). Magical Polyglot (3pp) Source Cityscapes: New Settlement Options for the Pathfinder RPG. The settlement is blessed with a magical aura that allows all sentient creatures within its borders to understand one another as if they shared a common language. This permanent magical effect is similar to the tongues spell, and has no effect on written language, only the words spoken by the settlement’s inhabitants. Increase Economy +1, Lore +1, Society +1. Majestic (3pp) Source Cityscapes: New Settlement Options for the Pathfinder RPG. The settlement is known for its dramatic, sweeping architecture, monumental statuary and is built to a scale alien to most Medium size humanoids. Perhaps the settlement was once a domain of giants, or simply a human metropolis hewn to an epic scale for the sake of grandeur. Increase spellcasting by +1 level. Add +1d8 to the number of the most expensive category of magic items the settlement offers for sale, as determined by its size. Peacebonding (3pp) Source Cityscapes: New Settlement Options for the Pathfinder RPG. By local law, any weapon larger than a dagger and all wands and rods must either be peacebound or stored at the local sherrif’s office or jail (at the settlement’s option) for the duration of the visit. Peacebonding a weapon involves winding a colored cord tightly around the weapon and its scabbard, and then impressing the local seal in wax. Removing the peacebond requires a full round action before the item can be drawn. (Disable Device DC 12 to untangle the bond as a move equivalent action; bond hp 5, no hardness) Increase Law +1, Decrease Crime -1. Planar Crossroads (3pp) Source Cityscapes: New Settlement Options for the Pathfinder RPG. Natural or artificial planar gates near the settlement make it a cross-roads for planar travel. Creatures from across the multiverse, both malevolent and benign, can be found here. Increase Crime +3, Economy +2, Danger +20. Increase spellcasting by two levels, and the Base Purchase Limit by +25%. Planned Community (3pp) Source Cityscapes: New Settlement Options for the Pathfinder RPG. Special Restriction Lawful communities only The community’s design was determined in advance, every detail planned out before the first keystone was laid. Streets are wide, straight and laid out on an orderly grid, neighborhoods and districts are segregated by purpose, as are the living quarters of the city’s inhabitants. Increase Economy +1. Decrease Crime -1, Society -1 Population Surge (3pp) Source Cityscapes: New Settlement Options for the Pathfinder RPG. This settlement is home to a greater than usual percentage of children, making it energetic and lively. Increase Crime +1, Society +2. Racial Enclave (3pp) Source Cityscapes: New Settlement Options for the Pathfinder RPG. The settlement is dominated by a single race: a pleasant halfling farming community, an elven capitol, a collection of half-orc yurts on the open plains, ect. Decrease Society -1. Members of one or more races, chosen when the settlement is founded, is especially welcome in the tight-knit and homogeneous settlement. Members of this race can purchase goods and services in the settlement at a 25% discount. Resettled Ruins (3pp) Source Cityscapes: New Settlement Options for the Pathfinder RPG. The settlement is built amid the ruins of a more ancient structure. The settlement might be little more than a collection of tents and yurts erected in ruined plazas, or a thriving metropolis whose stones were recycled from long-forgotten temples and fortresses. While ruins provide a ready source of building materials, near-by dungeons to plunder and ancient artifacts to explore, they might also provide a hiding place for modern dangers or old curses. Increase Economy +1, Lore +1. Add +1d3 to the amount of magic items in any category the settlement’s size would allow it to normally offer. If the settlement’s size would not normally allow it to have magic items of a particular category, it always has at least one randomly chosen item of that category for sale. Religious Tolerance (3pp) Source Cityscapes: New Settlement Options for the Pathfinder RPG. The settlement is known for its widespread religious tolerance, and many faiths have temples, cathedrals or monasteries here. Religious debates in the public square are common. Increase Lore +1, Society +1. Increase divine spellcasting by +2 levels. Romantic (3pp) Source Cityscapes: New Settlement Options for the Pathfinder RPG. The settlement’s inhabitants are renowned for their stunning beauty and charm, and the location has been made famous in dozens of romantic songs, poems and bawdy limericks. Affairs of the heart are common here, among the town’s hotblooded, lusty inhabitants. Increase Society +1. Double the amount of minor magic items available for sale in the marketplace. Such trinkets are a popular, if expensive, token of affection here. Rural (3pp) Source Cityscapes: New Settlement Options for the Pathfinder RPG. The settlement, no matter its size, has never lost its sleepy, small-town atmosphere. The settlement sprawls across a wide, mostly open area, and despite the distances between homes and buildings, neighbors look out for one another. Decrease Economy -1, Crime -1, Danger -5. Sacred Animals (3pp) Source Cityscapes: New Settlement Options for the Pathfinder RPG. In this settlement there is a great taboo (punishable by death, exile or other severe penance) about killing a particular breed of beast. Depending on the settlement, the sacred animal might be innocuous (house cats, ravens), irritating and mischievous (monkeys) or a stubborn hazard on the roads (horses, cattle). The animals have free run of the settlement. Increase Lore +1; Decrease Corruption -1, Economy -1. Slumbering Monster (3pp) Source Cityscapes: New Settlement Options for the Pathfinder RPG. The settlement is home to some form of powerful and ancient monster- a slumbering behemoth, a dark god imprisoned by magical means, an ancient war-robot kept in stasis, or some other, currently inert threat. The inhabitants of the settlement expend vast effort keeping their monstrous prisoner contained, and by doing so, they have developed an impressive mastery of arcana. Increase Lore +2, Society +1, Increase Spellcasting by 2 levels. At the Gamemasters discretion, the slumbering monster might be awakened. Doing so removes this quality, and afflicts the settlement with the Hunted disadvantage instead. The slumbering monster must either be destroyed or re-imprisoned by PC actions to restore this quality to the settlement. Small-Folk Settlement (3pp) Source Cityscapes: New Settlement Options for the Pathfinder RPG. This settlement is designed for the comfort of a mostly gnome or halfling population. Its doors and ceilings are built for the comfort of the smaller races, and can be absolute murder on the foreheads of taller humanoids. Everything in the settlement, from furniture to forks, is sized for small creatures. Increase Law +1, Lore +1. Medium-sized and larger creatures treat the Settlement’s Crime and Society statistics as a penalty due to their difficulty in maneuvering or sneaking around in the miniature Settlement. Small or smaller creatures treat the Settlement’s Crime and Society statistics normally. Trading Post (3pp) Source Cityscapes: New Settlement Options for the Pathfinder RPG. The settlement’s primary purpose is trade. Merchants and buyers from all over the world can be found within the settlement. Double the Purchase Limit for the settlement. Under-City (3pp) Source Cityscapes: New Settlement Options for the Pathfinder RPG. The settlement is built atop a dangerous subterranean structure, filled with monsters and a haven for criminals and outcasts. This under-city might be a massive sewer system, disused railway or subway tunnels, ruined and forgotten basements or dungeons, or a nearby mine or natural cavern system, perhaps even one that descends miles beneath the earth. Increase Lore +1, Danger +20. Unholy Site (3pp) Source Cityscapes: New Settlement Options for the Pathfinder RPG. The settlement serves as an unholy site for an evil god or philosophy. Worshipers of the evil deity flock to this settlement. Increase Corruption +2. Increase Spellcasting by +2 levels. Well Educated (3pp) Source Cityscapes: New Settlement Options for the Pathfinder RPG. The settlement’s inhabitants are incredibly well educated and known for their sharp wits. Increase Lore +1, Society +1. Category:3rd Party Category:1st party changes Category:Rules